Easter Fool's Day!
by SheeWolf85
Summary: Your parents want you to invite your skeleton housemate to Easter dinner. The one you have a crush on. You have to explain what Easter is, and, because you made a joke about, April Fool's Day as well. You feel as if you have made a mistake; Sans seems a bit too excited about a day set aside just for pranks. Accidental romance toward the end. Rated T for minor language.


A/N: Happy Easter! And April Fool's Day! Oh, boy.

So, I wondered to myself what Sans might do on April Fool's Day. It's like a day made just for him! This came out of that thought experiment. I didn't intend for it to get romantic toward the end, but I guess the flirting got to me as much as it did our poor reader. Sans is pretty irresistible, no?

It also ended up WAY longer than I thought it would...enjoy anyway?

* * *

Easter Fool's Day!

You woke up slowly, stretching the sleep from your muscles. You'd slept incredibly well. It was rare to experience a morning like this, where you were actually rested and ready to get up to face the day.

Until you remembered the day before.

Shit.

You groaned to yourself as you remembered the conversation you'd had with your skeletal housemate. Sans was a good guy, but the look on his face as you'd explained things foreign to him told you that you were not in for a good time today.

Apparently, monsters didn't have an equivalent of Easter or April Fool's Day in the underground. You thought it was a little sad, considering how much you knew Sans would enjoy the latter. He was a jokester to the core, always playing friendly pranks on your and your friends and telling jokes to keep the laughter going.

You closed your eyes and decided you'd just stay in bed all day. That look that Sans had given you when you explained what April Fool's Day was had honestly scared you. He was way too excited. He was going to take it way too seriously, too. You knew, just from the gleam of magic in his eye sockets, that he was going to make it his personal mission to prank as many people as monsterly possible.

What had you done?

With another groan, you stretched over to get your phone from the table by your bed. You pulled the charger out and looked at the time. Ten o'clock in the morning. Your parents were having Easter lunch (they called it dinner, but who eats dinner in the afternoon?) at their place at two and had told you to invite your housemate if he didn't have anywhere else to go.

That was what had gotten you into this mess in the first place. He'd gotten confused over the significance of the holiday, so you took your time explaining what Easter meant. You explained both the religious aspect of the holiday as well as the traditional egg hunt and candy obsession aspect. Then you had to go and joke about how it was on April Fool's Day this year. Significance ruined.

Dinner—lunch—wasn't going to be for a few hours, but you had to get ready. You got up and got a few things ready for your shower. As soon as you opened your door, you let out a long-suffering sigh.

"Sans!"

You could hear him giggling from downstairs. He'd taped Saran wrap around your door so you couldn't get out. You pushed on it and tried to pull it down, but it wasn't budging. He'd probably used magic-infused duct tape or something…if that even existed.

"What if I really had to pee and couldn't get to the bathroom?"

Another fit of giggles. Damn him.

"Sorry." His deep voice was full of laughter and told you he wasn't sorry at all.

"Will you at least come help me get this down so I can go shower?" It wasn't budging for you.

He appeared suddenly in front of you, his image obscured by the plastic wrap. "Sure thing." He gave you a wink before gently peeling the tape away from the wall. It didn't take him long to take it down.

"Thanks. And good one, by the way. Luckily I don't have to pee that bad." You gave him a smile so he knew you weren't that upset.

He gave you a grin before disappearing to throw the wrap away and do whatever skeletons did in the morning. You still hadn't really figured that part out. You and Sans had been housemates for about five months now, and you still rarely saw him in the morning. It seemed he'd either be sleeping in or already gone for the day by the time you dragged your ass out of bed. You worked evenings, so it didn't bother you that you rarely saw him. You had plenty of time to get to know him after work and on the weekends.

You made your way to the bathroom and shut the door before flipping the light switch. Nothing happened. Goddamn that skeleton!

You threw open the door and looked up. He hadn't taken the bulbs. You decided he'd just unscrewed them, so you climbed up onto the counter (being short freaking sucked) and tried to tighten it. No such luck. Maybe it was actually burnt out?

With a sigh, you got down and went to get some new bulbs. As it turned out, Sans hadn't messed with the bulbs at all. It was just good timing for the ones already there to burn out.

Lights replaced, you got back to what you were doing. He hadn't messed with the toilet or the shower, for which you were grateful.

After your shower, you dried off and got dressed, then went to get some breakfast. Sans was at the table with his tablet, probably reading the news, and a cup of coffee. He looked cute as heck in the skull and crossbones pajama set you'd gotten him for Christmas a few months ago. He gave you a sneaky grin as you went into the kitchen.

Why did you have the feeling you wanted to run away from the kitchen?

Instead, you ignored the feeling of dread coursing through you as you went to get a bowl and the milk. Nothing seemed amiss. You got a spoon, too, and made your way to the table. That damn smirk was still on his face. You narrowed your eyes at him, earning a snicker, before you went to get your cereal. He giggled, snorting with the attempt to keep it in, as you sat down next to him.

"What?" You demanded.

That did it. He set his coffee down and burst into a fit of giggles.

He really had the best laughter. Normally, it would make you laugh just from hearing it. You couldn't help but feel your lips twitch in response to his little snorts and grunts.

It took him a few minutes to collect himself again. When he finally did, he shook his head and wiped a blue tear from his eye socket. "Nothing." His voice was higher pitched than normal, and he seemed out of breath.

"I don't believe you." You would wait until he told you what he did before you ate, you decided. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything! I'm innocent!"

That time you snorted. "There is nothing innocent about you, Sans."

"Got me there." He gave you a wink that time, and you could feel yourself blush. He really shouldn't flirt with you like that; it wasn't fair. Especially not now.

"Did you do something to the milk?" You asked.

"I'm not that cruel."

True. He wasn't. You took a moment to examine your bowl and spoon. Both seemed to be fine. "The cereal?"

He just shrugged. Okay, so he'd done something to your cereal. That jerk. Very carefully, you opened the box and peeked inside. Sitting on top of the rest of the cereal was something dark. You gave him a glare as you tried to decide whether or not you dared stick your hand in there to get it out. He was looking at you with excitement in his sockets like he just couldn't wait for you to find out what he'd done.

You took a breath and reminded yourself that he wouldn't do anything that would hurt you. No matter how annoying his jokes and pranks could get, they were always good-natured and—usually—pretty funny. With that in mind, you reached in to get whatever he'd put in your cereal out. You grunted when you felt something squishy. You pulled it out and dropped it on the table.

It was a spider made out of sticky-hand material. You used to be terrified of spiders. You'd told him about that after you met Muffet. It took you several weeks to get to the point where you could go near her shop. You had felt bad, because it wasn't her fault she was a spider monster. Sans and his brother Papyrus had helped you to mostly get over your fear. You still shuddered a little when you found one crawling in your house. You didn't know how to differentiate monster spiders from bug spiders, so you haven't been able to kill one since you met Muffet. Instead, you asked Sans to take it outside, which he did happily.

"Very funny," you deadpanned.

He snickered a few times, obviously not put out at all by not being able to see the reaction he'd been going for. He still got to mess with you.

After breakfast, you cleaned up the kitchen a little and sat in the living room to watch a little TV. Sans joined you on the couch.

"Are you still coming with me to my parents'?" you asked as you mindlessly watched commercials.

Sans nodded. "Yeah, for a bit. Paps wants me to come out to his place, too. He and Mettaton aren't doing so hot. He, uh…"

You looked over at Sans, a little concerned. Mettaton hadn't become as big a star as he'd thought he would be on the surface, but that didn't dull his star status among monsters. You knew Sans had been upset about his brother being with the robot, thinking that eventually Mettaton would have had his fun and hurt Papyrus.

"Is Paps okay?" Papyrus was the sweetest monster you'd met to date. He was full of energy and passion and never once had a bad word to say about anyone. He was quick to offer a helping hand or a kind word—anything he thought might help someone else out. You found yourself concerned that the skeleton might get hurt.

The look Sans gave you confused you for a moment. He almost looked guilty. It only lasted a moment, however, before his usual grin took its place.

"Yeah, he's fine. He and Mettaton are fine, too. I was gonna say he might need to move in with us for a while, but he won't need to."

You took a moment to breathe a sigh of relief that Paps was okay. Then Sans' words settled. You smiled.

"Just so you know, Sans, it would have backfired on you because I would love it if Papyrus came to stay with us."

His grin widened. "You would, wouldn't you? You're sweet like that." He scooted close to you and put and arm around your shoulders. You snuggled into his side.

You liked this. It was nothing but platonic, but it felt nice to snuggle while you watched TV.

After a while, it was time to get ready to go to dinner. You got changed in your respective rooms. You had chosen a loose spring dress in a beautiful sky-blue color with butterflies on it. They started sparse around your waist and ended up crowding the bottom hem around your knees. You had asked Sans to wear something nicer than his customary blue hoodie and black basketball shorts, and he didn't disappoint you.

He came out of his room in a blue button-up that nearly matched your dress. He wore dark gray slacks with a black belt and dress shoes. His tie was the same dark gray but had brightly colored eggs patterned on it.

He took a moment to look you over, a slight blue tint to his cheekbones. "We match. Almost."

You felt yourself blush as well. "Blue is my favorite color." You weren't sure why you blurted that out, but it seemed his cheekbones darkened.

He cleared his throat and gave you a smirk. "It certainly looks good on you."

Yeah, that didn't help your blush at all. You picked at your fingernails in front of you for a second, not sure what to say.

"Um…are we ready?" You asked hesitantly, not sure you could really trust yourself to speak.

"I am. You might want shoes."

Oh, yeah. You practically twirled as you escaped to your bedroom to find your white heels. As you put them on, you took a moment to breathe.

Sans always took any opportunity to flirt with you. His brother had once mentioned that he learned how to flirt from their ambassador. Their ambassador must be good at it, because he always found a way to make you blush. All the same, it never seemed there was any real intent behind it; it was just good-natured teasing like the rest of his jokes.

That moment in the hallway, however…something felt different about that. Maybe he was caught off-guard by the fact that you two matched. Maybe he really thought you looked nice. He sure as hell looked nice. Not that you'd never seen him dressed up before, but there was something about it being because you asked him to that made it all the better.

A knock at your door startled you.

"You okay?" Sans asked, standing in your doorway.

You smiled at him and stood up. You'd gotten your shoes on and then just sat there on your bed like you didn't have anywhere to be.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I need to grab something else real quick and then I'm ready to go."

He nodded.

You made your way back over to your closet and started digging around for the little basket of plastic, candy-filled eggs you'd gotten for your niece. You had to bend over further than you'd anticipated and ended up lifting a leg to heave yourself further into your closet. You finally gripped the little handle and straightened yourself out. You turned and smiled triumphantly, holding out the small pink basket.

"Got it!"

Sans stood there gripping your door tightly in his phalanges. His eye lights were staring at you, but not at your face. His entire face was bluer than you had ever seen him before.

"Sans?"

He cleared his throat again and looked down, unwilling to meet your eyes. "Maybe don't do that in a dress that short next time, huh?" His voice was deep and ragged; you could practically feel it in your tummy. With a deep breath, he turned and left.

You were confused for all of two seconds. Your face burned hotly as you realized what he was talking about. Had you given him a shot of your underwear? Good God. It was freaking Easter and here you were showing off your knickers.

You smoothed down your dress, willing it to grow longer so you could hide every inch of your body. Of course, it didn't.

You met him downstairs after grabbing your purse and fixing your hair. He had his keys in his hands, so you figured he'd be driving. That didn't bother you.

He turned to you and smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. His face was still blue, but it was calming down.

"Hey, I'm sorry," he said softly. "I, uh…shouldn't'a looked."

"I knew you were there. I should've been more careful. I'm sorry, too."

He held out his hand like he did every time he was asking you to forgive him for something. You didn't hesitate to put your hand in his and step up to him. He hugged you gently before pulling back.

Was he wearing cologne? You could swear he'd never smelled that good before. You chased him a little, sniffing his collar.

"You smell good."

He laughed and brought you back in for another hug. "Thanks. So do you."

"We'd better get out of here before my mother wonders where we are." You didn't want to say that, but you knew your mother would call and break whatever this was to ask where you were. You'd rather break it yourself with the hope that maybe it could happen again sometime soon.

Sans nodded before he pressed his teeth to your forehead. Was that a kiss? It only lasted a second before he pulled back and opened the door.

Sans' car was a respectable SUV that had all the latest technology. It was black with gray leather interior that looked and felt like heaven. He opened the passenger door for you and helped you slide into the seat. You thanked him before setting both the basket and your purse on the floor by your feet and reached for the seatbelt. He pushed your skirt in a little so it didn't get shut in the door.

You managed to take a few breaths before Sans got into the driver's seat. Why did this feel like a date? Just because you were both dressed up and he'd seen your underwear didn't mean anything.

The drive to your parents' house was mostly silent. Sans had turned on the radio and you both made a comment or two about the music, but otherwise didn't say much. You could swear he'd also turned on the heater by the way you seemed to be burning up. Were you sweating? At least you'd put on deodorant, you thought.

When you pulled into your parents' driveway, you breathed a sigh of relief. Whatever was going on between you and Sans would have to come to a screeching halt now that you'd be around your parents. And kids.

Kids from around the neighborhood—monster and human alike—were gathered around the front lawn looking for eggs. You and Sans took a moment to watch them before you went inside. You spotted your niece by the fence, crouched down and digging through the grass for an egg that wasn't there. You smiled at her adorable bunny outfit. There was a bunny monster baby next to her, crawling around on their knees searching for their own eggs.

"This is too cute," you whined. You noticed another human playing with a different bunny's ears, both of them giggling.

"It really is. Never thought I'd actually see monsters and humans getting along this well."

You looked at Sans with a smile and leaned into him. He put an arm around your shoulders and gently tugged to get you to follow him inside.

Your sister immediately pulled you away from Sans, squealing about how good it was to finally see you. You hugged her back; it had been a long time since you'd been able to get together. She was always busy with school, her husband, and her kids. Not that you weren't much better; work seemed to keep you busy.

Sans offered her his hand, but she wasn't going for that. She hugged him, too, and you noticed his blush. He wasn't used to being so openly invited into people's homes. Aside from you and your family, the humans he'd met on the surface had been less than accommodating. You knew it was still strange for him, but you were determined to prove to him that not everyone was a monster-hating jerk.

You greeted your brother-in-law and smiled as he and Sans wandered off together, talking about the latest developments of something-or-other. They were both scientists, so you knew Sans wouldn't get too bored with the company here.

You said hi to your parents and assured your father that you and Sans were still fine and still working out as housemates. He'd been unsupportive at first, but not because Sans was a monster. It had taken you a full month to get him to finally admit it was because Sans was a guy. Your father had expected you to get a female housemate; he didn't trust a man to behave properly.

Sans had been horrified when he'd figured that out. He sat you and your parents down and explained that monsters—unlike popular belief—didn't really have it in them to be cruel like that. He had promised your parents and you that he wouldn't ever make advances on you that you didn't approve of. While that conversation had been one of the most awkward you'd ever had in your life, it also reassured your decision to let him live with you.

That had been months ago, and you still couldn't be happier that you'd chosen Sans as your housemate.

"SANS!"

A tiny squeal caught your attention. You turned and all but ran to the living room, expecting to see that he'd pulled some awful prank on someone.

Instead, he held your niece up in the air with magic. It was her that had screamed, and it seemed it had been in delight. Her parents looked a little concerned, but they knew he had excellent control of his magic. Your sister was hovering by where your niece was suspended, trying to look like she wasn't just there in case her child dropped.

She did drop, but she landed carefully in his arms. Laughter peeled from the kid as he set her back on the ground. She ran outside as fast as her little legs could carry her, shouting that she got to fly. You just knew some of the other kids would want to fly, too.

Sure enough, five kids came running in, begging Sans to make them fly. He gave in easily but herded them all back outside before doing anything. You followed; you always loved seeing him use his magic, even when it was for mundane things like loading the dishwasher. Making kids fly was exciting, though, and you couldn't help but wish you could stand in that line.

You were pretty sure you weren't the only adult there to think that same thing.

After Sans was done, he let them all know the ride was closed. They whined, but he didn't relent. He smirked at you as you followed him back inside.

Soon your mother called everyone together to let them know that dinner was done. The kids who had come just for the egg hunt went home with their parents.

Easter dinner was a formal affair to your parents. Every little thing was planned out, from what food would be there to who sat where. You were a little relieved to see Sans' place setting next to yours. You weren't sure why it surprised you when he pulled your chair out for you, but you felt your face flush as you sat down and he adjusted your seat. He sat next to you and gave you another little smirk. You couldn't help but smile back.

Although Sans didn't believe in the religious aspect of the holiday, he was still respectful enough to bow his head for the prayer. He'd done the same at Christmas, even though his traditions were so different from yours. You made a mental note to make it up to him somehow. Maybe you'd make him some cookies or something.

Dinner was nice. The food was delicious. You noticed your mother looking at you strangely. You sighed. She got that look on her face when she was about to ask you about grandkids. Your response was almost always the same—you needed a man in your life to have kids, and that wasn't happening anytime soon. Then you noticed her gaze shift to Sans. Oh, no.

"So, y/n," your mother started.

You could feel your face start to burn already. You gave Sans a helpless look, but he didn't notice. He was too busy talking to your brother-in-law. Dammit.

"Yes?" You smiled at her, hoping she'd go easy on you.

"Are you and Sans dating now?"

You didn't exactly hear Sans react. It was more that you heard him stop talking. You wanted to hide your face. No, you wanted the floor to open and swallow you whole.

"What gave you that idea?" you asked, your smile getting tighter with the effort of keeping on your lips.

She shrugged. "You just seem closer, is all."

You nodded. "We're good friends. That happens when you live together."

"So do babies."

"Actually, it takes more than living together for that to happen," Sans said. You peeked up at him, and he gave you a little wink. "She hasn't even kissed me yet, go easy on 'er."

"Can monsters and humans have kids together?" Your sister asked.

You were going to die of embarrassment. Sans put his hand on your back and rubbed gently, probably trying to reassure you that he wasn't as affected by this as you were, but it really wasn't helping.

"Theoretically, yes," Sans answered. "It hasn't been tested yet, though." He laughed, but it didn't sound happy. "Human scientists have been a little too willing, but we aren't ready to go there."

That made you look at him. "What do you mean?"

His smile was tight, and you knew this was something that hit him hard. You felt bad for asking.

"I mean, monsters haven't exactly been jumping at the opportunity to get experimented on."

The whole table was quiet for a minute. You reached over and gently squeezed his shoulder.

"I'm sorry we brought it up," you managed, a small, reassuring smile on your lips.

" _You_ didn't." He shot a look at your mother. She looked down at her plate, obviously embarrassed.

You jumped when his phone went off. He laughed a little at your reaction before reaching into his pocket. His smile dropped as he read the text, and you noticed the color drain from his face.

"Are you okay?" you asked. He looked ashen.

He stood up and quickly shoved his phone back in his pocket. "Shit. I'm sorry, y/n, but I gotta go." He dug his keys out of his other pocket and dropped them on the table before he leaned down and pressed his teeth to your forehead. "See you later."

Without another word, he disappeared. You heard a few gasps from around the table. You forgot that some of your relatives didn't know he could teleport. You cleared your throat and explained some of the things he could do with his magic.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry," your mother said softly. "I didn't mean to upset anyone."

"I know, Mom." You gave her a smile, but you were worried about Sans. You picked your way through the rest of the meal, your eyes landing on the keys next to your plate every so often. Was he okay? Was Papyrus okay? Maybe it had something to do with one of his other friends. You'd met some of them, but not all. He had an extensive network of monster friends, which you encouraged him to keep in contact with.

After dinner, you just wanted to get home. You thought about texting or calling Sans to find out if he was okay, but you decided against it. If he was dealing with some kind of emergency, he would need to keep his focus on what he was doing. You said your goodbyes and assured your mother that you weren't mad at her. You probably should have prepared Sans for that conversation, to be honest. She liked to bring it up whenever you got together. Somehow or another, she had missed her opportunity at Christmas.

Driving Sans' SUV was a little daunting. Somehow, you made it home without smashing the computer thing in the dashboard that kept telling you how to drive. You sent a quick text to Sans just to let him know that you'd made it home so he wouldn't go back to your parents. You added a quick _u ok?_ to the end of the message, hoping he'd respond when he had a minute.

Five minutes later, your phone buzzed. You breathed a sigh of relief when you saw it was a text from Sans.

 _Everything's fine. Mettaton thinks he's funny. I'll be home soon._

You weren't sure what that meant, but you were almost surprised by how relieved you were that he was okay. You went ahead and changed your clothes and took your makeup off before sinking into the couch and turning on the TV. You covered yourself with the blanket that was neatly folded on the back of the couch and pulled your feet up close to your backside.

You weren't sure why, but it felt like you'd had a long day. You rested your head against the arm of the couch and closed your eyes. You felt your lips pull up in a smile when the couch depressed beside you. Opening your eyes, you saw Sans sitting next to you. His tie had been loosened and his shirt looked a little disheveled, but otherwise he looked fine.

"Welcome home," you said softly.

He smirked. "Thanks."

"Can I ask what happened?"

He snorted and held out his phone. "Check the message from Mettaton, then look in the pictures."

Curious, you unlocked his phone and went into his messages. You felt a little like you were snooping, but you let that go and reminded yourself that he'd told you to do this. You snickered when you realized he'd named Mettaton "Glorified Calculator" in his phone.

The message read: _get over here quick. It's Papyrus. I don't know what's wrong with him._

No wonder Sans had left in a hurry. You cast a glance his way before exiting the messages and going to his pictures. He was watching you, a smirk on his face. You opened his pictures and went to the first one.

It took you a second to realize what you were looking at. Papyrus was laying on the couch, covered in a white dress and surrounded by red rose petals. He held a tulip in his hands, and it was positioned so it looked like it was coming out of his sternum. His eyes were closed, and something orange stuck out of his mouth. Was a that a tongue?

"Apparently, he died. The rose petals were supposed to be his blood. I guess he forgot monsters don't bleed. At least, not most of 'em."

You giggled and shifted so he could see the image with you. "Is that a tongue?" you asked.

"Mm-hmm. He had to play the part, you know. Papyrus is a great actor." He chuckled then, and you felt his breath skirt across your face. It smelled vaguely acidic.

"Was that his idea, or Mettaton's?" You closed out of the picture and handed Sans' phone back to him. He took it and shifted to slide it back into his pocket.

"I don't know. I honestly wouldn't be surprised either way, but they wouldn't tell me. When I first got there, he wouldn't respond to me. I knew what was going on immediately, but I played like I was devastated. He then had to 'comfort' me and tell me it was all an April Fool's joke." He was smiling like he was recounting a nostalgic memory. It made you smile. "Mettaton didn't show his face for the first little while, probably afraid I'd yell at him or something. They didn't know I was with you at your parents."

You couldn't help but scoot a little closer to him. He put his arm around your shoulders, and you leaned your head against him. "Thank you for coming with me. And I'm sorry about—"

"Don't be. I'd rather answer awkward questions than get stared at like I'm a freak." His teeth pressed to your forehead for the third time that day.

You pulled back and looked up at him. The lights in his eye sockets met your eyes, and you felt an overwhelming need to kiss him. There was something in his sockets, an intensity that told you he might feel the same. Somehow, you were both getting closer.

Your eyelids slipped closed as you pressed your mouth to his teeth. Something buzzed against your lips; it felt nice. His arm around your shoulders tightened just enough to keep you close to him.

He pulled away first. Your eyes fluttered open, and you smiled at the light blue that graced his cheekbones.

"Wow…" You never imagined a first kiss could feel like that.

He cleared his throat. "Yeah. Wow."

His hand trailed lightly down your arm to your elbow, then back up. It didn't stop at your shoulders; instead, he kept going and gently cupped the back of your head before leaning in and kissing you again.

You reached up and held his shoulder lightly, a part of you wishing you were in a different position so you could get closer. You weren't about to do that sitting down; you'd have to straddle him!

Still, the kiss buzzed against your lips and felt heavenly throughout your whole body. Your mouth betrayed you and opened without your permission, your tongue darting out to lick his teeth.

To your surprise, he opened his mouth as well and you felt something warm and tingly press against your tongue. You pulled back just enough to find out what was going on.

"You…" You looked up to meet his eyes. "You have a tongue?"

He smirked. "I can make anything I wanna make." He winked, sending a nice shiver throughout your body.

You knew exactly what he was insinuating, but you chose to ignore it for now. Instead, you pressed yourself a little closer and kissed him again. You took his tongue into your mouth and whimpered a little when he kissed you back just as eagerly.

The kiss simmered down to a nice, leisurely pace. You didn't feel like you were rushed to do anything; you were just enjoying the feel and taste of him.

You had to pull back when you felt your body sucking in a yawn. He chuckled and leaned in to put his forehead against yours.

"That was nice," he said softly. His voice was low and smooth, and it made your gut flutter a little.

Your hands smoothed over the front of his shirt. "Yeah, it was." You took hold of his tie and just held on.

"You're tired."

You nodded. You couldn't hide it. "Yeah, but I don't really wanna move."

You saw his smirk. "I don't want to either, but you're not gonna be comfortable sleeping down here. Let's get you to bed."

He stood up and held out his hand. You took it without hesitation. He led the way up the stairs and to your bedroom. He stopped just before entering.

"I had a good time today." His smile widened. "I sound like I just took you out on a date."

You blushed. "Well, we did have dinner together and we kissed on the couch." Your grip on his phalanges tightened a little.

He took a small step closer. "I guess we did. I'd like to take you on a real date, though. Whaddaya say I take you to Grillby's on Friday?"

You leaned in and kissed his cheekbone. "That sounds great."

He reached up and touched your cheek lightly before leaning in and giving you a peck on the lips. "I look forward to it. Sleep well, y/n."

You nodded and let him slip away from you. He went to his room and gave you a quick smile before ducking inside and shutting his door. With a happy sigh, you shut your door and walked to your bed. You flopped down and grinned up at the ceiling. The day had started out strange, but it had ended—

Wait.

A sudden thought made you sit up straight. He wouldn't do that, would he? Did he know you'd been harboring a small crush on him for a while?

You shot to your feet and all but ran to the door. You absolutely hated the tears that had started to gather in your eyes. You didn't even know yet, and your stupid body was reacting as if it were a fact!

You pounded on Sans' door, your heart pounding just as hard against your chest.

His door swung open, surprise and worry clear on his face.

"Are you okay? What's wrong."

"Please tell me this wasn't an April Fool's thing," you heard yourself demand.

He obviously wasn't getting it. "What?"

"The kisses! Asking me out!" God, you were practically hyperventilating. "I really like you, Sans, and that's not a joke. Please don't—"

He pulled you into him and crashed his teeth to your lips. It only lasted a few seconds before he pulled back.

"I'm not that kind of prankster," he said softly, his arms wrapping around you a little tighter. "I'm not gonna play with your feelings. I kissed you because I wanted to, not because it would be a fun joke." He kissed you again, this time letting his tongue tangle with yours for a moment. He broke the kiss and stepped back to look into your eyes.

You nodded, relief hitting you hard. "I'm sorry; I kind of panicked there for a second." You reached up and framed his face with your hands.

"It's okay. To be honest with you, sweetheart, I kind of thought you agreed as a joke. I'm glad you didn't. We're really gonna try this?"

You nodded. "We're gonna try this."

He smirked. "Good. Get some sleep, y/n. We both have a long week ahead of us."

With a nod, you leaned in and gave him one more kiss before retreating back to your room.


End file.
